


Гитара

by Greenmusik



Series: translation of Constantine fics by KittyAug [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Джон просит научить его играть на гитаре.





	Гитара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Guitar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484691) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



— Эй, Газ. Научишь меня играть?  
  
— Да ну? — Гэри поднял взгляд от гитары и так посмотрел на него сквозь длинные ресницы, будто Джон просил благословить его проклятием.  
  
— Ну да, почему нет? Три аккорда, все дела. Буду следующим Сидом Вишесом, ага?  
  
— Конечно будешь, Джонни.  
  
Боже, он серьёзно. Как есть серьёзно. И это режет без ножа, потому что Джон Константин был, есть и навсегда останется жалким мелким плутом — и знает это. Но когда Гэри смотрит на него как сейчас, с чувственным благоговением, это больно. Ещё одна опасная ложь, в которую Джон желал бы поверить.


End file.
